youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EliteProductions
EliteProductions is a English YouTube group who create Machinimas in various video games, mainly Minecraft. Their channel is known for the film series "Herobrine Origins". History The channel started in 2011 under the name HDSpiiDerzZ and was Will Evans' personal channel where he posted gaming videos. After deciding he wanted to create films using video games (machinimas) he started working with Rhys Griffiths to create machinimas, their first being a Call of Duty Black Ops ''film called ''Zombie Hunters. After releasing the film, they moved to Minecraft machinima, where they created Herobrine''and its sequel ''Herobrine 2: Return of Darkness in 2013. After the release of the two Herobrine films, the two decided to turn the channel into a group channel and in 2013 they officially renamed the channel to EliteProductions. Sometime later Cai Williams joined as the team's technician. In late 2013, EliteProductions began working on what would be the video that launched the channel to popularity, Herobrine Origins. After 3 months, the film was released on April 12th 2014 to large success. Since the film's release, it has spawned 3 sequels and 5 spin offs, all taking place within the Origins Universe. After the release of Herobrine Origins, the team continued making Minecraft machinimas, these included the STRANDED series which was heavily inspired by the FarCry video game series. As well as various horror shorts which would eventually lead to the creation of the EP Horror Universe. The proof-reader of Herobrine Origins, Knightsabers joined the team as a writer, however was shortly let go due to time constraints. But before his departure he began working on a new series titled Triad. In the summer of 2014, work began on the sequel to Herobrine Origins. Releasing on November 14th 2014, 7 months after the first film's release Herobrine Origins Part II was uploaded to the channel, again to great success. However, shortly after it was announced that EliteProductions would be undergoing changes, mostly towards their content. As Will and Rhys had begin feeling fatigued from creating Minecraft machinima, they wanted to delve into their true passion, live action film. Due to his position on the team, Cai was released from EliteProductions shortly after Origins Part II. Now after announcing they would be moving on from machinima, Will and Rhys began working on their first live action short film, Don't Look Back. According to Rhys the film was a "disaster", with the team experiencing multiple technical difficulties which led to them having to improvise. Due to large demand from their audience, EliteProductions returned to machinima mid-2015. However Cai did not return to the team. Now back creating machinimas, EliteProductions joined a new video hosting site for machinima, MinecraftFilms.com founded by ProperSteeze. Two new members joined the team during this year, Michael, a writer and Safety, a production designer. Michael quickly began working on a script for a new project, The Keeper's Providence. Not much information about the film was ever released, only the logo which had a medieval design. After a year of releasing multiple short Minecraft machinimas, in 2016 they released the third film in the Herobrine Origins series which at the time was one of the most anticipated Minecraft machinimas ever. A few months later, the first spin off to the series was released, Origins: Counter Attack, a short 5 minute film. Shortly after the release of Part III, Cai made his return to the team, now as a writer and producer. At the end of 2016, EliteProductions would find further growth after the release of Herobrine Origins: The Movie, which gained 1 million views in less than two weeks. This film was also Cai's first since Herobrine Origins Part II back in 2014. After the success of the Herobrine Origins series, more spin off's were announced as part of the Origins Universe. A shared universe of films, similar to the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Introducing new characters to the series, and expanding the story. The Team Current *Will (2013-present) - co-founder, director, editor, writer *Cai (2013-present) - director, producer *Jak (2018-present) - host of EP Plays, ''social media manager *Daf (2019-present) - graphic designer, host of ''ElitePodcast and EP Talks, editor *Liam (2019-present) - editor Former *Rhys (2013-2019) - co-founder, graphic designer, editor *Knightsabers (2014-2014) - writer *Michael (2015-2017) - writer *Safety (2016-2017) - production designer *DaneDimension (2016-2018) - director, writer *John Acheron (2017-2017) - director *RAMCAST (2017-2018) - animator EP2 EP2 is the secondary and gaming channel for the group. It opened in 2014. The channel is run by the entire team. Its where they post gaming, behind the scenes and vlogs. Herobrine Origins Herobrine Origins is the machinima that gave the channel its popularity. It was uploaded on April 12, 2014 and currently has over 1,000,000 views. The video was featured in a few Minecraft related forums and gained 1,000 views in under 10 minutes. It is based on the Stephen King novel and film adaptions, Carrie. The film was announced in December 2014 and was EliteProductions' first major project, following the short films "Herobrine" which they released earlier in that year. The film took 3 months to make. The film follows Steve Briggs, a bullied 17 year old who lives with his uncle Jack after his father, Robert was killed from unknown causes. As the High School End of Year Party approaches, Steve learns that he has telekinesis, Steve begins to move things with his mind. During the Party, Steve's lifelong bully, Thomas White, locks Steve inside the janitors closet, keeping him out of the party. This triggers Steve's power as he blows open the door, after that all hell breaks loose. Steve sets the school on fire and kills almost everyone attending the party. EP Plays EliteProductions have been releasing gameplay videos since April 19 2014, their first being "GTA V - Top Fun III FAIL". In 2018, the gameplay videos were renamed to EP Plays, and was turned into a show on the channel. The current schedule is Monday, Tuesday and Thursday with videos being released on both the main EliteProductions channel and EP2. Jak was named the lead host for the show, and has appeared in every episode since. Shows Current *Spider-Man (2015-present) *EP Horror Universe (2016-present) *EP Plays (2018-present) *ElitePodcast (2019-present) *EP Talks (2019-present) *EP Plays Live (2017-present) *EP Animated (2016-present) Former *STRANDED (2014) *Let's Play Monday (2014-2016) *Let's Build (2014) Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:English YouTubers